Sapphira, Start of the Egyptian Champion
by Luna963
Summary: Sapphira Takaru: The girlfriend of Yugi Muto and cousin to Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion, but her story runs deeper than that. Ever wondered how she became the Egyptian Champion or met Zahara? This is the story of what led Sapphira down this path and what led her to the path that led her to meet Yugi Muto. Sequel to Zahara: Queen of Egypt.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Sapphira Takaru is the girlfriend of Yugi Muto and cousin to Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion. However, her story runs deeper than that. Have you ever wondered how she became the Egyptian Champion or met Zahara? Well, witness the story of how Sapphira came who she is today and what led her to the path that led her to meet Yugi Muto. Sequel to Zahara: Queen of Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Sapphira Takaru:**

A half egyptian and half Japanese girl short blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. She is a shy girl that doesn't really talk to anyone outside of her family because of the fear of being hurt because of constant bullying. However, someone new in her life is about to change that. She is the cousin of Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and is a tombkeeper for the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh but not one of the main keepers.

**Marina Takaru:**

An egyptian with shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. She is an archeologist and a tombkeeper for the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. She lives in a house near the tomb with her husband Toran and her daughter Zahara. It is believe that she became an archeologist to better understand her ancient homeland and to learn more about the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh.

**Toran Takaru:**

A half egyptian and Japanese man with golden hair and bright blue eyes. He became an archeologist to learn more about ancient egyptian cultures and their way of life. He lives in a house near the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh with his wife Marina and his daughter Zahara.

**Zahara:**

An egyptian spirit with blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes who lives within the Millenium Pendant. She can't remember anything about her from her past that reveals how she came to be within the Millenium Pendant, but there is speculation that she is the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh because the Pendant was found in her tomb and she has the same name.

**Prologue**

A baby's cry pierced through the night in a hospital in Cairo, Egypt. Inside there were two people with a doctor in a hospital room with a young baby girl. One was a young egyptian woman sitting in a bed who looked to be exhausted. The other was a half Japanese and half egyptian male who looked anxious.

The Egyptian woman had shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at the child in her arms and her eyes were filled with love and tiredness. She was glad to have finally had her child. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

The half Japanese and half egyptian male had short spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed worried about the woman in the bed. Then he saw the child and smiled. Both his child and his wife would be fine.

The child had the male's skin tone with blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. Her eyes shined with innocence but with a hidden secret. Then on her shoulder there was a strange birthmark that had baffled even the doctor. It was a 4-pointed star with a golden outline that was yellow with another gold 4-pointed star on the inside. It seemed to radiate incredible power and they got a weird feeling about it.

The doctor soon left and the woman turned to face the man. " Well Toran, it looks like our child is finally here at last." The man named Toran smiled and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. " Yes Marina, I'm glad that she's finally here. Now, what should we call her?" The woman named Marina smiled at him and gave a gentle smile.

"How about Sapphira? Her eyes sparkle just like sapphires, after all." Toran smiled and nodded. " Alright, Sapphira it is then. We are going to have a fun time raising this child."

Marina smiled before she turned serious. " Yes, but I have a feeling that she's going to be very important in the future. That's the part that worries me the most. I don't want her to be placed in danger, but we have no choice. All tombkeepers have a dangerous job and we all have a huge burden on our shoulders. I can only hope that the pressure doesn't get to her like it has with my brother." Toran smiled gently at her and placed his hands on hers.

" Sapphira has her own path to take just as we all do in life. You can only guide her on the path that she will take. You can't make her decisions for her. Ultimately, it will be her who will decide what path she will take and she must face that path on her own. The least we can do though, is to help her along the way." Marina smiled at his words. " You're right Toran, but for now, I'm not going to worry about that. I'm content just to watch her grow and see what happens as time goes on."

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Marina's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Sorry that I took so long to update. Writer's block is a killer. Not to mention that I was also working on other fanfiction stories and my own personal book series that I'm working on. Thankfully, I'm close to finishing the last book in the series, so I should be getting back to my own stories on fanfiction pretty soon. I'm sorry for anybody who has been wondering what's been taking so long for me to update. So I hope that I don't disappoint any of you. Now, on with chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

**Marina's Thoughts**

**General P.O.V.**

"Hey Mom, look what I found on the ground!" Sapphira cried out as she ran to her mother who was in the living room. " I think that it's a cool card!"

Marina smiled as she looked down at her daughter from the chair in her living room. Marina wore a light blue tube dress that reached her knees and wore black dress shoes. She also had golden armbands on her arms and a saphhire pendant with a silver chain around her neck.

Sapphira looked to be around eight or nine. Her blonde hair with silver highlights reached her shoulders and she had an aqua blue headband in her hair. She wore a sea green tube top with a light pink skirt and sienna brown hiking boots. She had a bright lavender choker around her neck with a sea green diamond gem hanging grom the choker. Her bright sky blue eyes sparkled as she held out the card for Marina to see what she found. What neither noticed was her birthmark glowing faintly before it stopped.

It was a picture of a dragon with red eyes on the card. Marina immediately recognized it as one of the cards in Duel Monsters. Marina gently handed it back to Sapphira with a gentle smile. " So, do you plan on starting to play Duel Monsters?" Sapphira gave a bright smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah," Sapphira began with a small smile as she looked down at the card. "I can't help but feel like this card is important to me. It's like I knew it from somewhere before, or maybe in a past life."

Marina smiled at her words before she stood up. She picked up a biefcase and opened it up and took something out of it before she held it out to Sapphira.

"Then you will be needing some of these, don't you think princess?" Marina began with a smile on her face as she handed her several packs of cards."You can't use a deck with just one card, now can you?"

Sapphira shook her head with a small smile at that. She opened them and smiled at some of the cards that she got. She saw another Red-Eyes Black Dragon in there, a Meteor Dragon, Summoned Skull, and a few other cards. She smiled at what she saw before she looked up to her mother.

"Thanks Mother," Sapphira began. " I promise that I will put these to good use."

Marina just smiled at that. She leaned down and ruffled her hair slightly, earning a small whine from her daughter for messing up her hair.

"I know that you will, my little princess" Marina began. Now hurry along. I believe that you said that you were going to pay Marik, Ishizu and Odion a visit today. You don't want to be late. You do remember what today means for them, don't you?"

Sapphira nodded before she took a small blue backpack off of the kitchen and put it on before she ran out the door. Marina watch her go off with a small smile. She knew that she looked at the her cousins like they were her siblings. They all sure acted like it enough for them to be mistaken for such on multiple occasions.

She knew that even though Sapphira acted so happy a lot, she was actually sad deep inside. She supposed it was because of the bullying that the other children would do to her when they weren't around. Marina shook her head at her thoughts.

Just because her daughter didn't look like them didn't give them a reason to torment their daughter. So what if her hair color was different from them. It still didn't give them a reason to harm her for being different from her.

She only hopes that she finds someone who will understand that some day. Goodness knows that she needs someone besides her cousins that she can turn to when she feels sad and needs comfort. If she doesn't she may just become lost in her despair and may not be able to come out of it. She only hopes that it doesn't come to that. After all, she is her mother. And mother would she be if she let her daughter succumb to a fate such as that.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Introducing Sapphira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 2**

**Introducing Sapphira**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I ran with the excitement of an eagle flying across the open sea. I was extastic to learn that today Marik would be helping me learn how to be a tombkeeper. It was going to be an initation of sorts for me. I was looking forward to it and I knew that Marik, Ishizu and Odion couldn't wait for me to show.

When I got to the entrance, I went down the staircase and closed the entrance back up so no one else could get inside. Almost immediately, I was able to accustom to the darkness of the Ishtar home. It was always like this whenever I came by, so I was used to it. Uncle Ishtar never bothered to turn the lights on so that we could develop very acurrate night vision so that we could easily spot trouble and sense when things weren't right. It's helped on numerous occasions, so I don't really see why he should stop it now.

My Uncle can be a little scary at times. My mother said that he's like that because of the pressure of being the one to carry the secret to unlocking the Pharaoh's memories on his back. Before that happened, he used to be very kind and gentle. However, the pressure started to get to him until he became how he is today.

Cruel and scary. Sometimes he would beat Odion for things that weren't his fault. I pretended not to notice because I knew that I would only make it worse for them. Marik understood why I never say anything and tries to reassure that I'm doing the right thing every time I start feeling guilty when I see how Odion looks after he takes punishment from our Uncle.

They tell me that it's not my fault, but sometimes I can't help but think it is. I could've stopped his punishment if I had spoken up against my Uncle, but everytime I try I just freeze up and lose my nerve. I can't help but feel so useless, but they assure me that I'm not. Just being there for them is enough for them.

I walked down the stone hallways until I came to Marik's room where I saw him asleep on his bed with Odion and Ishizu by him near the desk. They turned their heads when they heard someone step into the room and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey Sapphira," Ishizu spoke happily. " I was wondering when you would get here. Have any trouble getting here safely?"

I shook my head as I took a seat on the bed, being careful not to wake up Marik. He could probably use a little bit of extra sleep before I woke him up.

Ishizu had long black that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a tan dress that was common for the tombkeepers. Her shoes were also of the same color as her dress and she had small gold bangs in her hair.

Odion turned to me and gave me a small smile in which I returned. He wore clothing similar to Ishizu, but a male version of what she wore. He also had his black hair tied back in a ponytail. His dark blue eyes shone with a deep loyalty that we all knew was for Marik.

"Yeah," I spoke softly so I wouldn't wake Marik. " I got here without any of the usual hassles. The bullies seemed to be somewhere else when I went through the usual areas, thankfully. I just fear what might happen the next time they spot me."

As I said those words, we saw Marik stirring from his sleep. He got up slowly and opened his blue-gray eyes to look at me with worry. Marik had sandy blonde hair and his clothes were the same as what Odion wore. He move closer so that he was sitting right next to me.

"Phira," Marik began in worry. "You know that you should tell Aunt Marina and Uncle Toran about this. You can't solve it all on your own. You're going to need someone's help in order to get them to stop bothering them."

I looked down at his words. I knew that Marik was right, but I didn't feel like I should tell my parents. They have enough stress on their shoulders without having my problems to add to their burden. Not to mention I didn't want to worry them.

"I know Marik," I began sadly as I looked up at them. "I know that I should, but I just can't find the courage to tell the,. They have enough to worry about and I didn't want to add to their worry."

Marik nodded in understanding. He knew where I was coming from. They all knew that my parent's jobs as Archeologist doesn't always pay the bills to keep our house. It's always a struggle to make sure that we're able to keep the house.

"Alright Phira," Marik began. " Just come to us when you have a problem, alright? We know that you would prefer to handle it by yourslef, but it doesn't hurt to talk to someone about you problems. Just know that we'll always be here when you need someone to talk to alright?"

I nodded with a small smile on my face. I leaned over and gave Marik a hug while thanking him. Little did I know that day would further help to shape my future. That day I knew that I could count on Marik for anything, and I would do the same for him.

It was the promise I made to myself to always look out for him that lead me to what would happen later in life. One that would take place two years later when the Tombkeeper's Initiation for Marik would take place. An event that would change me and Odion's life forever.

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Tombkeeper's Initation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Tombkeeper's Initiation**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

**Two Years Later...**

I walked down the hallways of Marik's home, lost in my thoughts. Today was the day that Marik would inherit the secret to unlocking the Pharaoh's memories. I saw yesterday how scared he was and what Odion tried to do to help him somewhat.

He tried asking Uncle Ishtar to have the ritual done to him instead, but Uncle got so mad and told him not to ask him again. Marik would have to do the ritual because it was his birthright and he couldn't run from it. I only hope that nothing bad comes because of it, but somehow I have a feeling that something bad will happen as a result of being forced into this by his own father. My feelings have never been wrong before and I won't stop following them now when it's telling me something bad is going to happen.

I eventually came to where the initation was being held as I saw Marik being led there by the other tombkeepers with Odion watching silently. I walked to stand next to Odion and looked at him straight in the eyes with deadly seriousness.

"Odion," I began. " Do you get a really bad feeling about this initation? Like there's something bad going to happen if Uncle follows through with it?"

Odion looked at me sadly before he nodded. He knew what I was asking and understood how I was feeling.

"Unfortunely Saph," Odion began sadly. "I have the same feelings that you do. It's one of the reasons that I tried convincing your Uncle to let me undergo the ritual instead of Master Marik. I know that stopping him wouldn't do any good. I just want to find some way to be able to help him in some way just like you do."

We watch silently and after the ritual was done, we saw what looked to be a shadow surrounding Marik. Odion and I looked at each other in shock. We knew exactly what that was and we knew that we had to find some way to keep it suppressed.

Odion and I walked away to talk to each other in private. We knew the damage that Marik newly created alternate personality could cause if we let it run free. We had to find a way to keep it from harming Marik and others around him.

"So Odion," I began. "What do you think that we should do. You know that we can't let it run free to cause havoc. Who knows who it could harm. We need a way to keep it suppressed so that it can't harm anyone close to Marik."

Odion nodded at that. He seemed to have an idea in mind, but I was willing to be patient to see what he had to say.

"I know Saph," Odion answered. " I might just have an idea of how to keep his other personality suppressed for the time being. I don't know what will happen if I'm knocked out, but at least he'll stay supressed as long as I'm awake."

I nodded for him to go on. He took out a scroll that showed the carvings for the ritual that he was going to do. I read it and looked at Odion in shock. When he nodded, I knew that he was serious in doing this.

"Alright Odion,"I answered before I looked at him in equal seriousness. "You can do what you plan to do, but so will I."

He looked at me in shock before I began to explain.

"You see," I began. " I promised myself that one day that I would protect Marik like he did for me. Now is the time for me to uphold my promise."

I held out my right hand to him.

"Odion," I began with the most serious expression that you could see on my face for a ten year old child. "Put the marks for the ritual on this hand. I'll be a backup for when you fall unconcious, so that we can give Marik a fighting chance for when the evil within him tries to break free."

Odion nodded at seeing this and took my hand carefully as he and I began the ritual. I held back any screams of pain that I could. This was for Marik so I could take this pain for him. So that I could protect him like he's always protected me.

* * *

**A While Later...**

I walked into Marik's room while Ishizu was out doing something else. I saw how Marik slept with pain filling his voice as he slept. I looked down at my now bandaged hand that I knew was carved in Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs that I knew was also on the side of Odion's face from the ritual that we just did.

Odion and I agreed to keep Ishizu and Marik in the dark about the truth of our ritual. Odion would mention that he did the ritual by himself to prove his loyalty to Marik, while I would keep my involvement a secret so that I could keep an eye on Marik's dark side without drawing any suspicion from the others. The only thing that I would have to do is to keep my right hand covered so that the others wouldn't see the carvings. It would be easy enough if I just wore some gloves underneath.

I wouldn't have to do much to keep it a secret. I know that I have to keep it a secret to protect Marik. The less that he knows about the evil within him, then the safer that he will be. I can only hope that this will be enough to protect him.

I ruffled his hair as he slept as I looked out towards the hallway.

"I promise Marik," I began softly so that I wouldn't wake Marik. "I will protect you from him. Not matter what I have to sacrifice to ensure that. I will protect you just like you've protected me."

What I didn't notice was the shadow surrounding Marik, smirking at my words before he disappeared like he never even existed.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Marik's Dark Side Emerges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 4**

**Marik's Dark Side Emerges**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

**Two Years Later...**

I sighed as I walked down the halls as I heard some noise coming from the main chamber of the Ishtar home. I got worried as I recognized Marik's voice calling for Odion. I immediately knew that something was wrong and ran to the chamber as fast as I could. What I saw when I got there was one of the scariest things that I have ever seen.

Odion was on the ground beaten by Uncle Ishtar. I could see that Uncle was yelling at Marik for something, so I hid in the shadows so that I couldn't be noticed as I listened in on their conversation. What I heard shook my to the core.

Uncle Ishtar said that it was his fault that Odion was like this because of his trip to the surface world. I knew that he had a right to see the light just like everyone else, but he didn't have to torture Odion for just doing what Marik told him to do. That's when I started seeing the change in Marik.

His hair started to spike up more than usual and the symbol on the Millennium Items started to shine on his forehead. He walked over to the Millennium Rod and picked it up. His father told him to put the Rod down, but he didn't listen and used the Rod to throw him into the wall and did the same to Ishizu when she told him to stop. Once he made sure that she couldn't move, he sent Uncle's soul to the Shadow Realm as I watched on in shock and grief at seeing my Uncle's lifeless body.

I immediately knew that this was the evil that Odion and I kept locked deep inside Marik to make sure that he didn't harm anyone. I knew that I had to act fast as I saw him rapidly approaching Marik. I held up my right hand that was in a light purple glove along with my left hand as well so I didn't draw any suspicion from the others. I knew that in order to save Odion from him that I had to act fast. It was now or never!

I took a deep breath before I ran up to him, catching him off guard as I put my right hand on his shoulder. The action caused the carvings on my right hand to light up and he tried to fight off my spell as Ishizu watched on in shock. Pretty soon, Odion woke up and Marik's second personality went back inside of him.

After that I saw the spirit of an Egyptian with a turban on his head with a tan cloak and shoes with golden hoop earings with clear, blue eyes. He mentioned that the Marik needed to go back to the path that he needed to follow before it was too late. Then he disappeared before we could speak to him and Marik snapped out of it and thought that the Pharaoh was the one to do what he did to his father.

**A While Later...**

Odion and I waited at Ishizu's room while she put Marik to bed so that we could properly explain what happened with Marik such a short while ago. We both knew that we had a lot of explaining to do, but we didn't want Marik to overhear our conversation. The little he knew about this, then the better off he would be. Or at least that's our hope.

It wasn't too much later that Ishizu came into the room and motioned for us to explain what happened to Marik. After we explained she nodded sadly in understanding. That's when we turned serious.

"Ishizu," I began. "Please don't tell Marik about this. I fear that if he knows about what's truly inside of him that he'll become worse then he already is. I know that he'll try to try to influence him towards gaining the Pharaoh's power. Even so, we believe that the less he knows about this then the safer he will be. If it backfires on us, then Odion will tell him the truth. Until then, I would like to keep it as secret as possible to make sure that he won't be affected by it as much as he would if he knew about it."

Ishizu nodded in understanding. She promised to keep it a secret and I thanked her before I walked out of the Ishtar home. I know that it will be a tough road for Marik in the future. However, I can only hope for the best that everything will eventually turn out alright for him. I won't act like anything has changed and I will hide my sadness the best that I can until he knows the truth.

It's better this way for him. This time I will protect him from the truth so that he won't have to worry about his future.

Unlike me, who wonders if I will ever be able to find a friend who will understand me like my family does. Who will be able to break through the walls that I've built around myself in order to prevent myself from getting hurt by others that have tormented me all my life.

To show that not everyone is like the tormenters I have grown up with all my life. That everyone is unique in their own way and that no one should judge them for that.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Seto Kaiba

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting Seto Kaiba**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

**One Year Later...**

"Now," The announcer for the tournament began as I finished off my opponent. "Once again the winner is Sapphira Takaru. Our very own Dragon Princess has claimed this tournament as her conquest once again. Will there ever be anyone who can surpass her skill? Well, we'll just have to wait and see for that day to come."

I walked slowly to claim my trophy before I left and headed home. I knew that I had to be back pretty soon and that my parents would get worried otherwise.

I took a hand through my short blonde hair with golden highlights that reached my shoulders as my bright blue eyes were filled with worry of what could happen on my way home. I wore a light purple tube with a sky blue jacket with matching fingerless gloves. I had a light green skirt that reached slightly past my knees with a brown belt above the skirt with a place to hold my deck for when I duel and light brown laced boots.

This was just the usual for me. Recently in this past year I've become the Egyptain Duel Monsters National Champion, and I'm pretty proud of my accomplishment. However, I've developed trust issues because of the constant bullying that I've suffered through all of these years. It's very hard to let others get close to me because I fear that they will become just like my tormenters. It's a fear that I can't seem to let myself go of because it was built around for me to protect myself from getting hurt and I doubt that I'll be able to let go of it easily without some difficulty.

Pretty soon I got home and had dinner with my parents before I went to bed. I sat in bed thinking about my wish to find a friend who understood me and could break down the walls that I put up to protect myself and always myself to show who I really am. Little did I know that I would soon get my wish when I met someone who would change my world.

**Two Months Later...**

I was running to a Duel Monsters competition so that I could get there early to prepare my deck for any upcoming challengers that I may see at the tournament. I had my deck ready for the tournament, but you never know who may show up and what they may have in store for you. So I like to prepare so that I can be ready for when they show up.

However, that thought was short lived when I ran into a group of three black-haired Egyptians that I knew were some of my daily tormenters. They tripped me and tried to take my deck. However, someone punched them and sent them packing before they could do much.

Once the strangers handed me my deck, I looked up in shock at who I saw before I took off towards the competition. I was still shocked at who I saw there helping me get my deck back from the bullies.

It was a boy my age with brown hair and cold blue eyes. I knew very well who that boy was. How could I not? That boy was Seto Kaiba, the Ceo of Kaiba Corporation and one of the top duelists in Duel Monsters.

Why would he even care what happens to me? He has his own multi million dollar company to worry about. He shouldn't care about what happens to me.

It wasn't too much longer that I arrived at the tournament. From the stands I was able to see Seto Kaiba watching me as I dueled. Of course, the end result of the tournament was once again that I was the victor. Not that I'm too surprised at that result.

Man, why can't these people give me more of a challenge. It's getting boring winning everytime these tournaments come up. I want someone who can push me to my limits and bring out my true power. A duelist who understands the game and how it's meant to be played.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the announcer for the tournament calling out my win once again. He's really starting to sound like a broken record.

"Once again," The announcer began. "Our winner for the National Egyptian Duel Monsters Tournament is once again Sapphira Takaru. The Dragon Princess has once again made yet another conquest. Will we ever find someone who can surpass her skill? Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

I once again got my trophy and started to head out of the building like I always did. However, this time was different than the other times.

"Hey," A cold male voice called, getting my attention and making me turn back around to see that it was Seto Kaiba who was addressing me.

"That was a good duel," Seto began saying in a tone that I could tell that he was impressed. "Though, I get the feeling that none of them feel like a challenge for you."

I nodded, still shocked at the fact that he was speaking to me. He didn't seem to notice though.

"So," Seto began. " Why did you just come here without saying a word after I helped you get back your deck?"

He noticed that I started to look uncomfortable at that. However, he was patient and gave me time to gather my thoughts. I don't why, but something is telling me that I can trust him. It's like there's a voice in my head telling me to trust him and to follow my heart that tells me that I can trust him as well.

"What would you do if you thought that they would hurt you like others have before?" I questioned him and he nooded in understanding at my words. "All my life, I've been hurt just for being different from those around me. The only people that I could trust were my parents, my cousins and their stepbrother. I would go to my cousins for advice. I couldn't burden my parents with it. They have enough to worry about and I didn't want them to worry about me more than they already do about the bullying. I guess that over time it caused me to become antisocial with others, out of fear that they would hurt me like the ones who have hurt me all my life just for being different from them."

Seto nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel," Seto began shocking me. "My brother Mokuba and I grew up in an orphange before we were adopted by our stepfather, who wasn't the nicest person. Mokuba and I used to be bullied, but we fought back to protect ourselves. It's one of the reasons that I don't get close to people."

I nodded in understanding, feeling so useless. I could never fight back because I didn't know how, but I wished that I did. Seto seemed to catch on to what I was thinking.

"So," Seto began. "Would you like to learn how to fight back? To give the bullies a chance to see what you're truly capable of. To be able to defend yourself from others who would otherwise want to hurt you."

I looked at him shocked and nodded with gratitude. I could tell that he knew how grateful he was and introduced me to Mokuba before we went on our way.

That was a day that I would never forget. It slowly helped me to let down some of the walls that I built around myself. It may have let some of the walls up, but it was a start and helped me form my long time friendship with Seto. I will always be grateful to what he has done for me that day, and it was a debt that I hope to someday repay, even if he tells me that I don't have to. We're friends, and friends would help each other out. No matter what anyone says.

That's the way that I live and stand by, and there's no way that I would change how I live and fight. It's the way I see the world and it will always be how I see it. Little did I know that soon I would meet someone that would further to help me bring down those walls and who I would be willing to risk my life to help, no matter the circumstances.

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Zahara Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 6**

**Zahara Awakens**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

**One Year Later...**

I walked down to the road that I knew led to my parent's house with a smile on my face. Today was my birthday and I knew that today was going to be exciting. My parents told me that they had a surprise for me and I can't wait to see what it is.

The day that I met Seto was the best day of my life and helped my life to get brighter. He took me to a martial arts school so that I could learn how to fight and defend myself. I ended up graduating in a year from all forms of martial arts because of how much of a quick study I was, and for that I was grateful for. Now I can defend myself without any difficulties and I can even show up anyone who tries to mess with me.

Unfortunely, the side effect of taking those classes is that I seemed to get a temper when someone tried making moves on me or attempting to flirt with me. My parents, Marik, Ishizu and Odion didn't find anything wrong with it. In fact, they mentioned that it's a good thing that I know how to defend myself in case I get into trouble. Which, unfortunely, seems to be a lot.

My blonde hair with golden highlights was still short and reached my shoulders and my bright blue eyes looked at the path ahead with excitement. I wore a light blue tube top with a teal jacket and matching fingerless gloves. I had a light green skirt that reached slightly past my kness with a brown belt above the skirt with a place to hold my dueling deck and light brown laced boots.

Once I reached the house I opened the door and found my parents in the living room with a box on the table. I walked over to them and sat on one of the chairs. I looked over at my parents who were looking at me with love.

"Hey Mom," I began. " I'm sorry that I'm late. I got delayed by looking at some new cards at some new card shop that I found."

My Mom seemed to smile at that. Ever since I started Duel Monsters, I seemed to always be looking at some shop in hopes that they have some new cards for the game. My parents were used to this, so they weren't that surprised.

"It's alright Angel," My Mom answered with a smile on her face. "We just finished wrapping your gift. We thought that you would be surprised at what we found."

I took the box that was on the table and opened it. What I saw there, however, gave me quite a shock of what I saw in there.

It was a golden heart with the Millennium symbol in the center connected wtih a brown rope to hang around someone's neck if they chose to. I looked at what I know knew as a Milliennium Item and I could feel the power radiating within the item. I looked at my parents and they nodded.

"Sapphira," My mother began. "We found that within the tomb of the Wife of the Nameless Pharaoh who was known as Zahara. The inscripitions within the tomb called that item "The Millennium Pendant," but it didn't say much else about it I'm afraid. The other researchers have called it "The Lost Millennium Item" because of how little we know about it. Something tells me that it belongs in your hands the most. Just remember not to use it for any evil intentions. Otherwise, I fear that something terrible might happen."

I nodded as I took the Millennium Item and kept it on the table as we started eating the cake and getting my presents opened before I went upstairs to my room for the night with the Millennium Pendant. I sat on the bed and looked at it in confusion of what it could mean. I know how powerful the Millennium Items can be from my personal experience of watching the power that came from The Millennium Rod. So I decided to risk it and put the Millennium Pendant around my neck. Almost immediately, it began to shine with a bright golden light and my world turned black.

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I woke up within a room full of sand within an endless maze. I didn't know where I was or who I was, except for my name. However, I knew one thing for certain. The only that I could've awoken is if the chosen one has put on the Millennium Pendant at last.

I stood up and looked at an ancient mirror that was closeby to see myself within.

I had long blonde hair with golden highlights that went down to my waist and bright green eyes. I wore royal dress with dark blue outlining. I had golden armbands on each arm and simple shoes. I noticed that the Millennium Pendant was around my neck and I sighed as I watched my form to match my host.

My hair went down to my shoulders and my eyes stayed the same. My dress was replaced with a light blue tube top with a teal jacket and matching gloves. Then came a light green skirt with a brown belt above the skirt that looked to be used to hold something inside of it and my shoes were replaced by light brown laced boots. Lastly, the Millennium Pendant was around my neck.

I smiled at my appearance. I actually looked pretty nice and I think that I'll get used to the look. Now, I think that it's time that my host and I finally meet. After all, I'm going to be in her body for a while, so we should at least get to know one another for the time that I'll be here.

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Spirit of the Pendant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

**_Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara_**

Blah = Talking

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Spirit of the Millennium Pendant**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see myself in a strange room. There was sand all over the floor. Then there was a desk with pictures of the Millennium Items and different trophies. On the wall were pictures of my family and of Seto and Mokuba. There was also a microphone on the desk and different duel monster cards when I looked closer. There were also various pictures of different places around the world on the wall of famous places as well. Overall, the place was totally confusing to me.

"This place is known as a mind room," I heard a female voice speak. "It shows who a person truly is. What their inner thoughts are. Their hopes, their dreams, and what they worry about all show within this single room that makes up their soul."

When I turned to see who the speaker was, I was in for the shock of my life. It was a young Egyptian woman who looked to be in her early 20s with my blonde hair with golden highlights at the same length as mine, but with bright green eyes instead of my bright blue. She wore the same clothes as me as well. However, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was far older than me in years by the ancient look within them and her voice had sounded just as ancient.

The woman must have noticed my shock because she spoke in a calm voice, full of serenity.

"I apologize for shocking you," The woman spoke. "My hair was longer than this, but because of you putting on the Millennium Pendant my hair decided to go to your length along with my clothes becomong like yours. I guess so that it's a defense mechanism of the Pendant, but I don't know about that part too well, but the other parts I know for sure."

I looked at her confused. A defense mechanism of the Millennium Pendant? If that was the case, then why does she know so much about it when there's so little information known about it? The woman seemed to sense my confusion.

"I apologize for going off on it without a proper introduction," The woman spoke sheepishly. "I guess being trapped in here for over 5,000 years has caused me to be a bit talkative since I haven't had someone to talk to for a long time."

I looked at her shocked as she gave a royal bow. I guess that she must've been from some royal family with her grace and elegence.

"My name is Zahara," The woman introduced herself with a smile on her face. "I am the spirit of the Millennium Pendant. Have been for over 5,000 years. It's a pleasure to finally meet the one chosen by the Millennium Pendant after waiting for so long."

I looked at her surprised. Wasn't Zahara the name of the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh? How does she have the same name?

_Depends on when this Zahara lived. For all I know it could be me and I wouldn't even know that it was me you were talking about._

I jumped in surprise at hearing her voice in my head without seeing her lips moving. She seemed to notice my surprise and gave me a reassuring smile before she did it again.

_It's called a mind link. It's because of our connection with the Millennium Pendant that I'm able to communciate with you like this. It saves me the trouble of seeing others talking to yourself and wondering if you're crazy._

I nodded at that. I wouldn't want my parents thinking that I belonged in a mental hospital just because I was talking to a 5,000 year old spirit who was possibly an Ancient Egyptian Queen. I don't think that they would be very understanding of that.

_We'll your parents are the ones who brought me to you, so they might understand why I'm here, but I don't think you should tell them about me unless you feel that it's absoultely necessary. Besides, I worry what might happen to me if others knew about me being awakened._

I looked at her confused about what she was talking about. I didn't know how to work the link, but I figured that I might as well try it and see if it works.

_**What are you talking about, Zahara? What could happen to you?**_

She seemed to sense my attempt and smiled at my success before she turned serious.

_What I mean is that there are those who are after the Millennium Items for power. It could mean trouble for those who use their Millennium Item for good, or are unaware of the power that it possesses. They would be in danger if they are unaware of its power. You are unaware of how to use the Millennium Pendant. That makes you at the most risk to be targeted by those who would seek to use the Millennium Items to gain power._

I nodded in understanding at her words. She was worried about my safety and I couldn't blame her for it. I was her host, and she knew that I was at risk because of her.

_**Then teach me how to use the Millennium Pendant to its fullest potential. Show me how to protect myself against these people and to allow me the strength to protect those close to me.**_

Zahara stayed silent for several moments before she sighed in defeat.

_Very well, child. Just know that it will be a hard and dangerous task. If there are those that you know that would help you practice that wouldn't reveal me to others, then it would be wise to use them to help me to train you how to use the power of this Millennium Item. Perhaps another user of a Millennium Item. Is there anyone like that close to you?_

I nodded as I thought about it. I knew exactly where to go and who to ask for help.

_**My cousins Marik and Ishizu Ishtar should be able to help. They're tombkeepers like myself and are the keepers of two of the Millennium Items. Marik is the possesser of the Millennium Rod while Ishizu is the keeper of the Millennium Necklace.**_

Zahara nodded at the information. I could feel her look into my mind for further information about them and nodded in acceptance at what she found.

_They will do, child. We just need to make sure Odion stays awake during your training so that he can prevent the evil personality within from coming out again. We can't take any chances during your training. Once slip-up and it could mean disaster._

I nodded in understanding.

_**Alright Zahara, I understand. I'll be careful during my training.**_

She smiled at that.

_That's all that I ask for, child. Now, what would your name be? I surely can't keep calling you child if I'm to be within your soul for the time being. At least until I find out who I really am._

I looked at her in confusion.

_**Who you really are? You mean that you can't remember?**_

Zahara nodded with a sad smile on her face.

_Yes, when I woke up all my memories besides my name seemed to have abandoned me. I have the feeling that I sealed myself within the Millennium Pendant in order to fullfill a certain task to help someone close to me, but what that task was and who that person was seem to have eluded me._

I gave Zahara a reassuring smile.

_**Then I promise to help you find your lost memories and to help you complete your task. As a tombkeeper, my duty is to always uphold my promises and to honor them like we honor the return of the Nameless Pharaoh to defeat the great darkness once again.**_

Zahara gave me a grateful smile.

_Thank you. In return I will help look out for your well-being while I'm here and to make sure that you're not in any danger that you can't handle while I'm around. Let us both benefit from this encounter and look towards the future to find our place in this world._

I nodded at her words with a gentle smile.

_**Your welcome, I'm just grateful to help out. After all, I just can't turn away from someone in need. It's just not my style. Besides, I get the feeling that you'll make a great friend.**_

Then I gave her a bright smile as I shook her hand.

_**My name is Sapphira Takaru. I'm fourteen years old and a tombkeeper for the Nameless Pharaoh. It's a pleasure to make your acquiantance, Zahara. Let this be a friendship that will be able to last for centuries.**_

She seemed to smile at those words and her eyes seemed to shine brighter at my words.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Millennium Pendant's Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

_**Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara**_

Blah = Talking

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Power of the Millennium Pendant**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I concentrated at Ishizu with Marik next to me and Zahara right beside me in spirit form.

"Alright Sapphira," Zahara began instructing me. "Now you need to concentrate on Ishizu. Block out everything else around you and you should come to a hallway that will show you her mind room. Just concentate and feel what she feels and you should be able to access the power within the Millennium Pendant.

As she spoke, her voice started fading as I concentrated. Pretty soon, I got transported to what looked like a long hallway. Pretty soon, Zahara joined me in the hallway with a proud smile on her face.

"Wonderful job Sapphira," Zahara complemented. " Now that we're here, I can tell you the full powers of the Millennium Pendant. Are you ready?"

I nodded at her question and she took a deep breath in preperation.

"The Millennium Pendant has three special powers," Zahara explained.

Zahara held up one finger as she began to explain the first power.

"The first is the power to go into the mind rooms within the exact room that you chose," Zahara began. "In this case, we just wanted to go into the hallway instead of an actual mind room."

Then she held up a second finger.

"The second is the power to seal off people's minds to protect them from mind reading powers," Zahara began. "The power of the Millennium Eye is one example of this."

Then she held up one more finger as she came to the last power.

"The last power is one that is specific to the Millennium Pendant," Zahara began. That is the power to look into people's hearts. It always you to see their intentions, their feelings, their past and their greatest fears become available for you to see. This is a power that shouldn't be abused, so use this power wisely and only when the circumstances are when you believe is the right time to use this power."

I nodded at that. I grew up learning that having great power is a great responsibility and that I should use it wisely for the sake of others. Not for myself.

" The Millennium Items all come with one other power that is common in all of them," Zahara explained further. "That is the power to create Shadow Games to punish people who take advantage of others and to inflict illusions on them called Penalty Games if they lose or break the rules of the Shadow Game. How long the illusion last is up to the user and the one that is inflicted with the Penalty Game. It can be quite dangerous, but there are some people who will not change unless this happens to them."

I nodded at that. I understood what she meant.

_**That is true, Zahara. There are some people who will never change unless it is thrust upon them and must change in order to survive. Fear can be a powerful factor to cause people to change. For the better, or for the worse.**_

Zahara nodded.

_Yes, there is that risk Sapphira. It's a risk that anyone takes when they challenge someone to a Shadow Game. I don't use Shadow Games on people unless I feel that they truly deserve it. I don't want to chance too many people coming back to me or you for revenge. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of my actions._

I saw the soft look in her eyes and smiled.

_**I know that you worry about my safety, Zahara. I'll be just fine. I know how to protect myself, and if I get in a jam that I can't get myself out of, then I know that I can count on you to have my back. So don't stress yourself out worrying about my safety. I'll be alright, and so will you.**_

She gave me an understanding smile as I took her hands and held them in mine with a soft smile.

_**Besides, you need to have some times where you can just have some fun. Being stuck in a pendant for 5,000 years had to be boring and you need to do something to relax instead of stressing yourself out.**_

Zahara just gave me a grateful smile in response.

_Thank you, Sapphira. I think that I needed that._

I just gave a soft smile in response.

_**Anytime Zahara. Anytime.**_

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 The First Shadow Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

_**Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara**_

Blah = Talking

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The First Shadow Game**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the street towards the Nile River with a smile on my face. The tournament for Duel Monsters would be starting up again in a couple of weeks and I couldn't wait. Zahara could sense my excitement and was happy for me. She knew how much I loved the game and couldn't help but smile at my happiness.

The tournament was just the Regional Competition, but it was going to be big. Some pretty big names were going to be there and I was excited. Last year, I went all the way up to National Level. However, I never went to the World Competition becuase I didn't believe that I was experienced enough to be able to compete on par with the duelists that would be in that tournament, despite Seto saying otherwise. This year though, I believe that I'm strong enough to be able to be at their level.

Just as I got to the river, I noticed a gang member coming towards me with a knife. However, I also noticed that he also had a dueling deck on him. He tried attacking me and I could sense his intentions. Zahara could as well as I dodged his attacks and fought back as she appeared besides me in spirit form.

_Sapphira, let me handle him._

_**Are you going to challenge him to a Shadow Game?**_

_Yes, I can tell that the only way that this creep will ever learn anything is by being exposed to what he fears most._

_**Alright, but I get to watch this one. I want for us to be able to do these Shadow Games equally. You can't have all the fun.**_

She seemed to smile at that.

_I suppose not. Now, let's get started, shall we?_

I gave a smirk at that.

_**I couldn't agree more, Zahara.**_

The Millennium Pendant began to glow with a golden light that went unnoticed by the thug nearing us. As I closed my eyes I could feel Zahara and I switching places. I appeared beside her in spirit form as I watched as she opened her eyes to show a bright green instead of my usual bright blue.

They were filled with a deep determination. One that seemed to sparkle with bright flames. One thing I knew for sure. This guy picked the wrong person to mess with. Once Zahara is done with him, I don't think that he'll be hurting anyone else for a long time.

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

I looked at the thug advancing on me with disgust. This guy picked the wrong person to mess with. It was time for a Shadow Game.

"How about an offer?" I asked the thug, who looked at me questioningly.

"What kind of offer?" He asked smirking, with thoughts that I could tell wouldn't be so pleasant for my host.

"I propose a game of Duel Monsters," I began, taking out the deck that I knew that was Sapphira's deck. "If you win, then you can do with me as you wish."

The man was smirking at that.

"If you lose though," I spoke evenly. "Then you will face a Penalty Game."

The man smirked at the possibilities. I made sure to have a dark edge in my tone to make either way seem interesting to him. That's the thing with guys like this. They love dangerous stakes, so if you give them the bait then they'll bite.

"Very well," The thug answered with a confident smirk on his face."Let's duel."

I nodded as I began the Shadow Game to create a place for us to duel, which the thug didn't seem to notice. He took out his deck and place it on the table on his side and I did the same with mine. We each drew five cards, and the game began.

* * *

**Thug: 4000**

**Zahara:4000**

The thug decided to go first.

"I summon out Feral Imp in attack and end my turn."

**Feral Imp**

**Fiend**

**Attack: 1300**

**Defense: 1400**

I drew my card and look at what the thug summoned. This guy really needs to get out a better card on the first turn. Everyone is obviously going to kill it if he keeps trying that. This guy obviously doesn't know how to play the game very well, if at all.

" I summon Luster Dragon in attack."

**Luster Dragon**

**Dragon**

**Attack: 1900**

**Defense: 1600**

I pointed towards Feral Imp.

"Luster Dragon attacks Feral Imp."

Luster Dragon destroyed the monster and the thug took life points for leaving it in attack mode.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn."

I put three cards in the magic and trap card zone before it became the thug's turn.

**Thug: 3600**

**Zahara: 4000**

The thug drew a card and started his turn.

"I summon out Armored Lizard."

**Armored Lizard**

**Reptile**

**Attack: 1500**

**Defense: 1200**

I equip Armored Lizard with Black Penadant and attack your Luster Dragon."

**Armored Lizard**

**Reptile**

**Attack: 2000**

**Defense: 1200**

He had a smirk on his face, like he thought he had this in the bag.

I gave a smirk at that.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. Looks like you'll have to wait until next turn. Too bad."

He growled at that and ended his turn.

**Thug: 3600**

**Zahara: 4000**

I drew my card and gave a smirk as I decided to give him a taste of what this deck is really capable of. It was time for a fusion summon

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to summon out Meteor B. Dragon."

**Meteor B. Dragon**

**Fusion/Dragon**

**Attack: 3500**

**Defense: 2000**

He looked scared at my monster and I wasn't done just yet.

"Then I equip my Meteor B. Dragon with Dragon treasure to boost his attack by 300 points."

**Meteor B. Dragon**

**Attack: 3800**

**Defense: 2000**

"Now my dragon attacks your Armored Dragon."

The dragon attacked and destroyed the monster and reduced his life points even more.

**Thug: 1800**

**Zahara: 4000**

The thug looked scared now as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Now I attack with my Luster Dragon to wipe out the rest of your life points. Game Over. I win."

**Thug: 0000**

**Zahara: 4000**

**Winner Zahara**

* * *

I smirked as I knew what to do next. I looked within his mind to see what he feared most. I smirked as I saw many posionous snakes. I knew just what I could do to him.

"It's time for you to accept your loss," I yelled out as I pointed my finger at him. The Millennium Pendant started glowing brightly in response.

Penalty Game!" I yelled out. "Viper Illusion!"

The thug started seeing many viper snakes trying to bite causing him to run away scared at everything. I smirked at seeing that he got what he deserved.

Then I gave control back to Sapphira and we both headed home for the day. Now that Sapphira knows how a Shadow Game works, she'll know the dangers of it and be able to recognize when one is being played. I only hope that she won't have to go through one herself. They can be dangerous, even for Millennium Item users. I just hope that she'll never have to go up against one. For her own safety and for those she loves dear to her.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Regional Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Regional Tournament**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as I entered the stadium that I knew was where this year's Regional Duel Monsters Tournament was being held. It was finally here, and I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous. It was the same last year, but now I'm finally able to think with a clear head unlike my social awkardness last year because I was antisocial until I met Seto. He helped to break me out of that shell and I'm grateful for it. Now, I just need to learn how to talk to people like Seto helped me to at a competition. I just hope that I won't freeze up when people try to talk to me like I did the last time. Otherwise, Seto's hard work would've ended up being for nothing.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the competition. There weren't that many people here. Not that I'm that surprised. Duel Monsters isn't as common here as it is in Japan. It's still popular, but not many people are interested in playing it.

The competitions here usually end up with four rounds because of how few people play it. There are usually only sixteen players in the Regional Competition. The Nationals have even less people playing it. There are only eight people who play in that competition. There are four Regional Tournaments in Egypt, and you need to be in the top two in order to qualify for the National Competition. This year the National Competiton is being held in Cario, Egypt and it's promised to be big.

I walked into one of the rooms to be used for participating players so that I could prepare my deck. I needed to be ready for anything that the competition may have. There are things that I may not know about the competition and I needed to be prepared for anything that they might throw at me. I can't take any chances.

Once I was sure that I was ready, I gathered with the rest of the competitors to the stadium to hear who was going against who. Once I was chosen, I got ready to go up into the arena for me to fight my opponent. He was a black haired and blue eyed male who seemed to specialize in warrior monsters. However, he was no problem for me.

The next round I was up against a reptile monster specialist, who fell just as easily. Then came the semi final round. I went up against a insect monster specialist. However, he may have been slightly harder but he fell just like the rest. Now it was time for the final round and I was up against a fiend monster speicalist.

We both drew five cards before he went first to start the duel.

* * *

**Challenger: 4000**

**Sapphira: 4000**

He went first.

"I summon out Mystic Clown in attack."

**Mystic Clown**

**Attack: 1500**

**Defense:1000**

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

I drew my card and then looked at his monster. I knew that I had to be careful as I faced my opponent. I didn't trust that face down card of his, but I had a card that I wouldn't have to worry about that face down card of his.

"I summon my Mirage Dragon in attack."

**Mirage Dragon**

**Attack: 1600**

**Defense: 600**

"My dragon attacks your Mystic Clown."

He tried to activate his face down card, but it wouldn't work for him as he looked at me in confusion. I gave him a small smirk in amusement.

" I'm afraid that your face down card won't work on my dragon," I explained. "My dragon's effect makes it impossible for you to activate traps cards during the battle phase."

My dragon attack the monster and destroy it in one blow and taking life points out of my opponent.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**Challenger: 3900**

**Sapphira: 4000**

He drew his card to start his turn.

"I summon out my Slate Warrior in attack."

**Slate Warrior**

**Attack: 1900**

**Defense: 400**

"He attacks your Mirage Dragon."

I was ready for this ahead of time. I knew that he would target my dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Waboku. This card prevents me from taking any battle damage this turn and prevents you from destroying my monsters. Better luck next time."

He looked annoyed at this and ended his turn.

**Challenger: 3900**

**Sapphira: 4000**

I drew my card and smirked. It was time for one of my favorite combos.

"I summon out my Lord of D. in attack."

**Lord of D.**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defense: 1100**

Then I activate my magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon. This card allows me to summon out two dragon monsters from my hand as long as I have Lord of D. out on the field. So I summon out my two Red-Eyes Black Dragons in attack."

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Attack: 2400**

**Defense: 2000**

"Then I activate my trap card, Metalmorph and equip it to one of my dragons. It gains 300 attack and defense, but that's not all. I tribute off my dragon with the metalmorph to special summon my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon in attack."

**Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**

**Attack: 2800**

**Defense: 2400**

"Now, I activate my spell card Inferno Fire Blast. As long as I control a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can inflict damage to you equal to my dragon's original attack. Unfortunetly, it can't attack the same turn I activate this card but it's worth dishing you out 2400 points of direct damage."

My opponent wasn't happy about the direct damage because he knew that it wasn't over. He still had my other two dragons to deal with.

**Challenger: 1500**

**Sapphira: 4000**

"Now, my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon will attack your Slate Warrior."

It didn't take much for my monster to destroy his and he smirked at what I knew was his effect.

**Challenger: 600**

**Sapphira: 4000**

"Your forgot about my warrior's effect. The monster that destroys my warrior loses 500 attack and defense."

I smirked at that which made him surprised that I wasn't worried.

"It won't matter for long. I only have my Mirage Dragon left to fight and by then you will have lost this duel. My dragon will attack to wipe out the rest of your life points."

The duel was offically over and the winner was me once again.

**Challenger: 0000**

**Sapphira: 4000**

**Winner: Sapphira**

* * *

He smiled as he lost the duel and we stood up. We both shook hands with a smile.

"Your a great duelist Sapphira," He spoke. "It's no wonder that you're the National Champion. It was an honor to have dueled you."

I smiled at his words.

"You're too bad of a duelist yourself," I replied back. "If you keep going at it, I have no doubt that you'll be a great duelist yourself. Learn from this loss and you'll know how to come back from any situation."

He nodded and left soon after and I went to where I knew where I would get the trophy for this competiton would be. I smiled as I got my trophy and left the arena and came across Seto.

He smiled as he came up to me with Mokuba beside him. I smiled as they came up to me. I was happy to see them. After all, It's been a while since they last came to Egypt.

Seto was in his usual business attire, so I knew that he was doing Kaiba Corp. business while he was out here. I'm not really that surprised, though. After all, he has an office building here in Egypt so he has to come out here to check up on it eventually.

Mokuba had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a long stripped shirt and black pants with sneakers. His eyes were sparkling in what I knew was excitement at seeing me again.

I coulnd't help but smile back. I was rather fond with the kid and I couldn't help but smile whenever he was around. His smile was rather infectious when it came to me, and sometimes I could see a glimpse of a smile on Seto's face whenever he was around.

"I see that you won again, Sapphira" Seto spoke. " You may just be able to enter the World Championships if you win the Nationals again this year. Hopefully, you'll enter this year unlike last year."

I smiled at him.

"I hope so, Seto" I replied back. "Last year, I wasn't as confidient in my skills to be able to go up against so many high level duelists. This year, though, I feel that I'm ready to see what I'm made of and to face the world as a duelist."

Seto nodded in understanding.

"I know, Sapphira" Seto replied. "I told you last year that you had the skill. You've been able to hold your own against me in a fight and I knew that you could easily make it into the top five of the World Championships. You just needed to gain the courage and the confidience to fight in the tournament. Hopefully, the tournament this year won't be as boring as it was last year."

I nodded in understanding. Last year's World Championships weren't very exciting. Seto won the tournament without breaking a sweat. This year, he really wants a challenge just like I want one.

"Let's hope that we both get that challenge that we're looking for" I answered.

Seto nodded and we both left to go our sepereate ways. The Regional Tournament is finished, so now I just have to wait for the National Competition to come up in two months. It amy take a while for the Competition to get here, but I can't wait for it to happen. It will be a tournament to remember.

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 The First Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

_**Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara**_

Blah = Talking

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The First Vision**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I walked calmly down the marketplace as I went near the Nile River to relax and practice my martial arts once again. Just because I've mastered all my martial arts doesn't mean that I don't practice it once in a while. If I don't practice them once in a while, then I'll get slow at doing them and my coordination would get all messed up.

Zahara appeared in spirit form to watch with a smile on her face. She looked at me practicing my martial arts with a smile on her face. She knows this was once way of me relaxing and she didn't mind it in the least. We all have things that we like to do, and she was no different.

I could tell that what I'm doing seemed slightly familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how. Though, she doesn't know how. All she knows that it seems familiar to her, but that was all. It bothers her slightly, but she doesn't say anything about it and I respect her space.

After I finished I sat down by the river, and she smiles at me. Then suddenly, the Millennium Pendant starts to glow and a vision fills my mind and sight.

**Vision**

A young egyptian girl is running from a group of three boys with fear written on her face. She had long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with blue on the top and a blue sash at her waist. She also had the traditional village shoes as she ran for her life.

The three boys had black hair, except the middle on had spiky hair. The girl ran for her life and you could see that she had many cuts and bruises on her body from previous beatings today. She got to an alley and managed to find a hiding spot before they could see here and they ran past her.

The girl waited for a while before popping out of a pot that was her hiding spot. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief before heading home. Once she got home, she was greeted by two people. One male and one female. Her parents, who looked worried about her current state.

Her mother had light brown hair with deep blue eyes. Her father had dark brown hair with deep brown eyes. They took her inside and treated her wounds.

The girl looked sadly up at her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother" The girl apologized. "If I wasn't different from everyone then you wouldn't have to worry about me so much."

The girl's mother smiled sadly at her and embraced her with a gentle smile.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Zahara" Her mother spoke softly with love in her voice. " You were born special for a reason. No one person is alike. We may look similar to one another, but we aren't alike in some ways but are in others."

She let go of her daughter to look at her closely.

"You are a special child" Her mother spoke. " Never forget that, my dearest daughter. Don't let those children get to you. You are a special for a reason, so use the gifts that you were born with to help others and not for yourself. Just follow the path that you believe is right and follow your heart."

The girl smiled softly at her mother's words.

"Yes, mother" The girl promised. "I promise to allows follow my heart towards the path that I believe is right until the day I die."

**Vision End**

I looked over at Zahara in surprise. She looked equally surprised before she seemed to understand what was going on and looked at me.

_It seems that part of my memory is starting to come back._

I looked at her in surprised.

_**That was a memory of your childhood?**_

_Yes, I believe that I was only eight at the time. I was tormented by the village children for being different from others in the village. My parents took care of me every time I came back in cuts in bruises from their beatings, even though I thought that they should worry about other things._

I looked at her confused.

_**What do you mean?**_

She looked at me sadly.

_They were village traders. If they couldn't pay enough to keep the shop open, then they would be kicked out of the village. That was the last thing I wanted for them. I kept telling them that nothing was wrong, but they knew better. They could see through me like a book and took care of my wounds, despite my countless arguments that they should worry about the shop. They loved me that much._

I smiled at her words.

_**It reminds me slightly of how my parents used to act when I used to be bullied before Seto taught me how to defend myself and fight back. They worried about me constantly because of the constant bullying. They even thought about moving us because of how bad it was getting. However, they never had to worry about after I learned how to fight and it eased their worries about me. They probably love me just as much as your parents loved you because they worried about your safety just as much.**_

Zahara smiled at my words.

_You're right, Sapphira. I may not know my whole past, but I know that I will eventually remember everything one day. I just have to wait and be patient._

I nodded at her words with a smile on my face. They say time heals all wounds. Maybe the same applies to her missing memories.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 The National Championship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 12**

**The National Championship**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the arena with a smile on my face. It was time for the National Competition and I was excited. I only had to win this tournament to qualify for the World Tournament. I was pumped for this and I couldn't wait. It was time for the others to see what I was capable of once again.

There are only three rounds because of there only be eight people in this tournament, but those rounds are usually exciting. Last year, it wasn't that exciting to me. Then again, it probably shows how much stronger that I've become and how much I've improved. So it's strengthened my resolve to compete in the World Championship this year.

Once I was ready I went to where the arena was so that my opponent could be announced like the last tournament. The first round my opponent had an zombie deck, which I easily dealt with. The second round I dealt with a beat-warrior deck with no issues at all. Now was the time for me to deal with my final opponent who specializes in a dinosaur deck.

We drew our cards before he began his turn.

* * *

**Challenger: 4000**

**Sapphira: 4000**

He began his turn first.

" I summon out my Sword Arm of Dragon in attack."

**Sword Arm of Dragon**

**Attack: 1750**

**Defense: 2030**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew my card and began my turn.

"I summon my Lord of D. in attack."

**Lord of D.**

**Attack: 1200**

**Defense: 1100**

"Then I activate my magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon. This card allows me to special summon out two dragon monsters as long as I have Lord of D. out on the field. So I choose to summon out my Tri-Horned Dragon and my Serpent Night Dragon in attack mode."

**Tri-Horned Dragon**

**Attack: 2850**

**Defense: 2350**

**Serpent Night Dragon**

**Attack: 2350**

**Defense: 2400**

Then I activate my spell card, mystical space typhoon to get rid of your face down card."

The face down card was destroyed and revealed to be Magic Cylinder. I was definnetly glad that I got rid of that card when I did.

"Now my Serpent Night Dragon will attack your Sword Arm of Dragon."

The monster was easily destroyed and he took some damage to his life points.

**Challenger: 3400**

**Sapphira: 4000**

"Then my Tri-Horned Dragon and Lord of D. will attack you directly to wipe out the rest of your life points."

**Challenger: 0000**

**Sapphira: 4000**

**Winner Sapphira**

It wasn't surprising to anyone that I managed to win against my opponent. What surprised them was the fact I did it all on my first turn. Even my opponent was in shock.

The announcer recovered from his shock to announce my victory against my opponent.

"Once again Sapphira Takaru is the winner for the National Championship," The announcer began. " I don't know about you folks, but I believe that's the fastest time that she's taken someone down. Our Dragon Princess has surprised us once again with a breaktaking victory. The rumor is that she's doing the World Championships this year, so let's give her a round of applause and wish her good luck in the World Tournament."

I smiled at the cheering and I left with a smile on my face. I knew what was coming next. I got my trophy and waited for the people I knew were reporters for one of the gaming magazines to come for my interview.

It wasn't too long before they came and I answered their questions as calmly as I could and as truthly before they left. I left with my trophy with a smile on my face. It wouldn't be much longer before the World Tournament finally arrives.

They usually hold it once every two years and It'll be here soon. I'm fifteen right now, but I know that the tournament will take place not too much after my sixteenth birthday. I just have to wait and be patient. The tournament will be here before I know it and it will be a tournament that will nothing but exciting. Especially, when I'm facing an opponent like Seto Kaiba.

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 Shadi Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 13**

**Shadi Appears**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I was calmly walking down the halls of the tombkeeper's home with a serious look on my face. I was heading towards the chamber where I kjnew Marik's initation took place so many years ago. It was painful just remembering it because it reminded me of how I lost my Uncle from Marik's dark side so long ago.

Mother didn't seem to surprised at the turn of the events, but she was still upset about losing her brother. She just hoped that Marik wouldn't turn out like his father did and told me to watch over him when I could, even if I was already looking out for him in my own way anyway.

I walked into the room with a small sigh to see that nothing much has really changed. The walls seemed more darker and ominous than before, but other than that, it seemed the same. I guess that it really never changed.

I've noticed that Marik's attitude had changed slowly throughout these years. I wasn't blind to this. I knew that it was his dark side's influence and I knew I could do anything to stop him from inside his body because Marik isn't even aware of him yet.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Marik walk up to me with a sad smile on his face. He seemd to know what I was thinking and wrapped his arm around my waist and put his chin on my left shoulder.

"It's alright, Phira" Marik spoke reassuringly. "You did all you could. There's no need to hide how you feel. I know that you put up this shield around yourself to protect yourself from getting hurt, but don't you think that it's time to let that shield down?"

I sighed at Marik's words.

"I know, Marik" I spoke sadly. "I know that I should, but no matter what happens, I just can't seem to let it down. It came down slightly when Seto gained my trust, but it has never came completely down. Sometimes I don't think that it ever will. only time will tell the answer."

Marik nodded and sighed slightly.

"I wanted to thank you and Odion for protecting me from my dark side" Marik spoke seriously, shocking Sapphira that he knew.

"I'm not blind, Phira" Marik continued. " I could sense something inside happening that I knew wasn't me. I could feel a dark prescence. I remember what happened on my father's death. I saw your hand glow with those symbols that show the represent the same as the markings on Odion's face. You both did it to protect me from him, didn't you?"

I nodded and looked up with tears in my eyes.

"Yes" I answered. "We didn't want anything bad to happen to you and I couldn't handle it if you suffered the same fate as your father. You're like the brother I never had and I wanted to help in some way. As long as Odion stays awake and doesn't collapse then you'll be safe and I only have to use this power if he's out of the picture."

I got out of his arms and turned to face him.

"Are you mad at me for keeping this a secret?" I asked him softly.

Marik shook his head.

"No, Phira" Marik answered. "I'm not mad. I understand why you did it and I'm grateful for it. Just don't worry too much about me, alright? You know that I can't stand to see you so upset. You're like a little sister to me."

I smiled softly and nodded before he turned and walked off into the hallways further into the home.

"He will be saved from his dark side someday, Sapphira" A soft voice spoke. "You just have to wait and let time run its course."

I turned to see an egyptian with clear blue eyes wearing a simple clothing that would've been worn back in ancient egypt along with shoes that were associated with the time period. I knew who he was because of my mother and from seeing him the day my unlce was killed.

"You're the guardian of the Millennium Items" I spoke seriously.

The man nodded.

"My name is Shadi," he answered. "I use the Millennium Key and the Scales to judge people who are unworthy of the items or have committed deadly crimes on the pharoh's for tresspassing upon their graves with greed in their hearts."

I nodded.

"That makes sense, Shadi" I answered. " I assume you came because you sense the spirit of the Millennium Pendant is awake after her long sleep."

Shadi nodded.

"It seems that you know about her presence," Shadi spoke in a monotone voice. "I just wanted to make sure that she made contact with you before anything happens in the proves that you are the chosen one for the Millennium Pendant. You also felt lonely until you met that boy, but you needed someone that would always be there to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble. It seems that Zahara has helped you let down that barrier you built around yourself, but I'm sure that in time it will be let down for good. I have faith in you."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Shadi" I answered. "How soon do you believe it is for the Pharaoh to be reborn? You and I can both sense that it's coming soon, but I can't predict when that will happen."

"Only time will tell, Sapphira" Shadi answered. "All I can tell is that it will be within the next three years. You should use this time to hone your skills as a duelist and learn to master the Millennium Pendant. You will need to be ready for anything."

I nodded.

"I know you have a favor to ask of me, Shadi" I spoke. " What is it?"

"The one who I gave the Millennium Eye may have been chosen by the item, but I fear he may use it for evil intentions in the future," Shadi began. " When you meet him, I want you to keep an eye on how he uses it and tell me if he's been abusing its power. Use your Milennium Item to see his intentions and report it to me. Until the Pharaoh is reborn I want to keep a close eye on all of the users of the Millennium Items. I trust you and Ishizu with the items, but we can't be to careful with the others."

I nodded.

"Alirght, Shadi" I answered. "I'll do what you ask. I honor my promise as a tombkeeper and I'll see to it that I'll keep an eye on the other users that I encounter."

Shadi nodded before he disappeared from sight. I sighed and looked up at one of the inscriptions of the walls.

"It looks like the time to honor our promise as tombkeeper's is coming near" I spoke to myself. "Maybe it's time to find out where exactly this feeling is coming from and find some answers. After all, I think that we both need some answers, don't you think Zahara?"

In my head I could feel the faint feeling of Zahara agrreeing with me.

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Zahara's Second Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

_**Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara**_

Blah = Talking

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Zahara's Second Vision**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked along the Nile River. I don't why, but whenever I had something on my mind I always came to the river. It always seemed to calm me when no one else could. It was comforting in a sense. I knew that I could always find a place where I could relax and not worry about my personal problems. It was a place where I could just be myself.

I stopped until I reached a hill that seemed to overlook the Nile River. It seemed to get a reaction out of Zahara, that's for sure.

_This is where I came to think on my thoughts as a child._

I turned to look at Zahara in her spirit form as she appeared right next to me with a soft smile on her face.

_**Are you sure, Zahara?**_

Zahara nodded.

_I can't be more sure than I am now, Sapphira. It looks like this place hasn't changed much since I was a kid._

As she said that we were pulled into another one of her memories of her as a child.

* * *

**Flashback**

A young egyptian girl is running from a group of three boys with fear written on her face. She had long blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with blue on the top and a blue sash at her waist. She also had the traditional village shoes as she ran for her life.

The three boys had black hair, except the middle on had spiky hair. The girl ran for her life until they cornered her at an alleyway. She looked back behind her to see the three with pure fear in her eyes. The leader started laughing at her predictament.

"Looks like you got nowhere to run this time, Zahara" the leader spoke. "No one is going to save you this time."

The girl closed her eyes and started shaking in fear. She didn't want to die! Almost immediately after she thought those words, she heard a deep and powerful voice within her mind as she felt a powerful force deep inside of her break free as she became surrounded by a golden light.

_Then allow me to help you with that wish, my mistress._

The girl hesitantly opened her eyes as she heard a powerful and ferocious roar, causing the kids to scream and run. The source of the roaring came from a huge black dragon with a golden star on its left-wing and a red tip on its tail with red eyes.

The dragon landed beside the girl showing conern within his eyes.

"Are you alright, Mistress Zahara?" the dragon asked. The response made the girl look at him confusion, but she recognized the voice from when he spoke from within her mind.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "Are you the voice I heard before?"

The dragon nodded.

"I am the Red-Eyes Black Dragon" the dragon explained. "I am your Ka, or spirit monster to be exact. I am your protector, but I was not able to appear until you learned how to call me forth on your own. Your own desire to survive awakened from my slumber and allowed me to come forth at last. So, thanks to you, I can protect you when I'm the most needed."

The girl looked up at the dragon with a soft smile.

I don't mind at all." the girl answered. "Is it okay if I just call you Draco? It sounds more fitting than calling you by what others will call you. I want you to be my friend, not just your master, but a close friend as well. I feel like Draco is what I should call you. Will you be my friend, as well as my protector?"

The dragon looked shocked at her words before he gave in with a smile.

"Draco sounds like a perfect name for a dragon like myself." the dragon answered. "No one has ever asked to be my friend before. I am truly grateful for your kindness, Mistress Zahara. When you chose a husband, I will also allow him to call me by that name as well. I am eternally grateful for your kindness Mistress Zahara, for asking me to be your friend. I will never forget your kindness."

**Flashback End**

* * *

I looked back at her with a smile on my face.

"It looks like you had a friend growing up, Zahara.

Zahara couldn't help but give a soft smile at that.

Yes, I couldn't have asked for a better friend. It's too bad I don't know where he is right now. It would've been to see him once more.

I simply gave her an encouraging smile.

I'm sure one day you both will meet again someday, when you least expect it.

Zahara only gave me a soft smile in thanks.

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Seto's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

_Blah = Mind link: Zahara to Sapphira_

**_Blah = Mind link: Sapphira to Zahara_**

Blah = Talking

**(Blah) = Talking on the Phone**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Seto's Mistake**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I watched from the stands with Seto at the Intercontinental Duel Monsters Championship tournament. We were both invited here as special guests and so far the tournament was going great so far. They were at the finals and it was the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, against Bandit Keith. It was going to be interesting that was for sure.

The World Championship was about a month ago and I was in the finals until I was beaten by Seto, but it was still a good match. Seto was very impressed that I got that far and told me that I was a good duelist. All I had to do was improve my skills and I might be able to beat him someday. Only time will tell though.

I watched the duel very closely when I saw that the Millennium Eye that he had on his other eye was glowing softly. I growled softly so that Seto wouldn't hear me as Pegasus handed a piece of paper to a kid from the audience and the kid beat him by following the instructions on the paper.

Zahara was beside me in spirit form and was just as angry.

_It seems that Pegasus is abusing the power of his Millennium Item. I think that we had better tell Shadi about this once we get back home, Sapphira. We need to hear his judgement on this issue._

_**I know, Zahara. He can't allowed to abuse his power any longer.**_

Seto was shocked and turned to me.

"He had to be cheating somehow to win," Seto answered. "There's no way that he could've know how to win like that."

"He could've been using magic Seto" I answered simply. "Have you ever thought about that."

"Stop using your overactive imagination, Sapphira" Seto answered, annoyed. "It's just a simple parlor trick that should be easy for me to figure out Magic doesn't exist. People who believe in that nonsense lack the intelligence to stand up for themselves."

When he turned back to me, he took a step back at the fierce glare I gave him and made Mokuba slightly confused before I left the stands to meet Pegasus since he was the reason that I was here in the first place.

I walked up to him with a smile on my face as he introduced myself.

"Hello Sapphira," He greeted. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person. My name is Maximillion Pegasus as you already know. I'm glad that you and Seto could make it to the tournament."

I gave him a small smile at that.

"It's great to finally meet you in person as well, but can we go somewhere more private?" I answered politely. "I have something to discuss that shouldn't be overheard by others."

He nodded in understanding.

"Of course," He answered. "Follow me."

He led me to a private office before we both sat down at a table.

"So, what did you need to discuss with me?" Pegasus asked.

"It's about your Millennium Eye." I answered and his eyes shot up in surprise.

"You know about the Millennium Items?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I answered. "I am from a family of tombkeepers that guard the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. I have contact with Shadi on occassions whenever he feels the rare need to show up. I believe that you have already met one of my cousins, Ishizu Ishtar."

He nodded, surprised.

"I see," he answered. "I assume this is offical tombkeeper business then?"

I nodded and he motioned for me to explain.

"Shadi asked me to watch how you used your Millennium Item about a few months back because he was worried," I explained. "He and I can both sense the return of our Pharaoh is drawing near and we don't know what could happen on the day of his awakening. He wants to be sure that nothing hinders his awakening."

Pegasus nodded in understanding.

"I assume that you're a Millennium Item user as well?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what item I posses" I answered. "Safety reasons, you know."

He nodded.

"You do realise that I have to tell Shadi about your use of it in the tournament, right?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. I took it as my cue to continue.

"I can't hide something like this, I made a promise to him" I explained. "I have to honor my promise or I will suffer the most severe consequences for breaking that promise. I hope that you understand."

He nodded in understanding.

"Of course I do, now go on" Pegasus answered. "I'm sure that you want to talk with your cousins later, right? Ishizu mentioned that her trouble-making cousin always visited her brother when she could becasue she worries about him."

I shook my head in amusement before nodded and left the tournament to go home. Almost immediately Shadi appeared when I got home. It was a good thing that my parents were out.

"Is he abusing the Millennium Eye?" Shadi asked.

I nodded and explained what I saw at the tournament. He nodded at my story.

"I give him one more chance," Shadi answered. "One more opportunity before I take action against him. Just let this next time run its course with little interference from you if you can help it, but if it has to do with the Millennium Puzzle then you have my permission to use your Millennium Item to help him in his fight to block his thoughts from the Millennium Eye."

I nodded.

"You know we may not see each other in a while, Shadi" I answered. "My parents decided to move to Japan and are taking them with me. They think we need a change in scenery for a little while. I'm going to be starting at Domino High School as a junior. They believe that it will give me the opportunity to have more than just Seto and Mokuba as friends."

Shadi nodded.

"I wish you luck then, Sapphira." Shadi answered. "I'll visit you before you leave to see how much Zahara has remembered. A check on her memories, if you will."

I nodded.

"That will be appreciated, Shadi" I answered. "I can't thank you enough for your help."

He nodded before he disappeared in a golden light. I smiled at his usual way of exiting places. He's definitely one for dramatic entrances. Then again, he's a ghost so it doesn't surprise me one bit.

The next moment I hear my phone ring. I pick up my dark blue phone and see that it was Mokuba who was calling me. Why would he be calling me? Oh well, might as well find out.

**(Hey Mokuba.)**

**(Hey Sapphira, I was wondering if I could ask you something?)**

I smiled at that.

**(Sure, what's the question?)**

He sighed slightly before I heard his answer.

**(I was wondering why you were so mad at Seto when you left. You seemed pretty steamed after his comment about magic not existing.)**

I sighed at that. I figured he would ask that.

**(Sorry about that Mokuba. It's just that my religion revolves around the belief of magic, so when he said that stuff my temper got the best of me. He may have unintenionally insulted me, but it still hurt for him to say something like that about my beliefs. It's going to take a bit for him to earn my forgiveness, even if he aplogizes for being so careless and inconsiderate.)**

Mokuba chuckled at that, probably imagining what Seto would say once he realizes how deep a hole he just dug himself into by his comment earlier.

**(I'll tell him, but it will be up to him to decide if he'll apologize or not. You know how stubborn he can be.)**

I laughed at that remark.

**(Don't we both know it. Thanks for your help Mokuba.)**

**(No problem, Phira. I'm always happy to help. Bye)**

I chuckled.

**(Yeah, bye.)**

I shut off my phone and went over to my bed to sleep for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 Onward to Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Chapter 15**

**Onward to Japan**

**Sapphira's P.O.V.**

I smiled at the pictures that I had collected over theyears from my family. I can't believe that I'm moving to a new place. I know that it will be a new adventure, and exciting to have a new place to explore. I just hope that people there won't treat me differently because of my title. I can't stand it when people do that.

I put several books in one of the boxes and some of my more personal items being in another. One of these was a silver notebook. I opened it up to see what looked like lyrics for a song. I smiled as I read the words on the page.

Archeology had always intrested me as a young child, but there was always something that interested me more. Being able to sing in front of a large audience with people cheering my name. I've always loved to sing and I want people all over the world to hear my song.

Of course, I want to do the career my parents had done as well since I love to travel and it's something that I've always wanted to do as a young child. I'll be able to travel the world and explore new places that I've never seen before. It's this kind of thing that always gets me so excited when thinking about the future.

Though, before I can do any of those dreams, I have to first help complete my family's task tombkeepers. I'll have to put my family before I can do anything else. My family is more important than my dreams.

I know that Marik will be saved from his dark side in time. I just hope that he can hold out until he can be completely freed from it once and for all. Until then, I'll probably never stop worrying about him. Besides, the markings on my hand will be able to help in more than just supressing his dark side. I'm sure that it'll be able to break through evil barriers as well. After all, it was designed as a way to ward off evil.

I can't help but feel drawn to Domino City even though I won't be there for a while yet. It's like I get this feeling that I need to be there. Like something important is going to happen and I need to be present to see what happens there for myself.

This feeling has been getting stronger over the last few days. Almost like the Millennium Pendant is trying to tell me something. Like it's telling me that the Millennium Puzzle is getting close to be completed. I don't when it will be completed, but I know that when it does the life for the one who completed it will never be the same for them again. Just like my life never was the same, but than again, my life was never normal in the first place so I really didn't lose anything there.

I went over to my desk where various boxes were placed. We would be moving next month and I needed everything packed by then. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that we'll find something important there. I don't know what it is yet, but I just can't help but feel that it is something that will change our lives forever. Whatever it is I can only hope that we're ready for it. Zahara and I have more challenges ahead of us for sure, but it's nothing that we can't accomplish if we work together.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
